La fiancée mystère
by Plume fine
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Charlie Weasley rentre au domicile familial sans prévenir? Bien sûr, personne dans la famille n'est au courant mais est-ce aussi le cas de tous les Weasley adoptifs ?


Que se passe-t-il quand Charlie Weasley rentre au domicile familial sans prévenir? Bien sûr, personne dans la famille n'est au courant mais est-ce aussi le cas de tous les Weasley adoptifs ?

Quand il transplana dans le jardin de son enfance il ne put empêcher un sourire venir éclairer son visage. Après tout cela faisait des années que Charlie Weasley n'avait plus mis les pieds au Terrier. Et il n'y aurait pas mis les pieds avant des années s'il ne devait pas leur annoncer une nouvelle des plus réjouissante. En tout cas pour lui elle l'était, pour les autres ça serait une autre affaire. Ajustant son sac de voyage sur son épaule gauche il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison. A peine eut-il frappé à la porte qu'une tornade rousse lui ouvrit et le serra à l'en étouffer.

« -Charlie mon chéri enfin tu reviens à la maison. Tu restes combien de temps cette fois ?

-Hum je vais t'expli..

-CHARLIE ! »

Une nouvelle tornade rousse courut dans les bras du dresseur de dragon. Ginny était tellement heureuse de revoir son frère après tant de temps qu'elle ne l'avait même pas laissé finir sa phrase. Tour à tour, les Weasley présents au Terrier saluèrent leur frère et fils jusqu'à ce que les deux jumeaux farceurs lancent à la cantonade :

« -Est-ce ce que nous croyons ?..

-.. Notre brute de frère a trouvé une femme ? »

Immédiatement les paroles se tarirent et tous focalisèrent leurs regards sur la bague de fiançailles à la main de Charlie. Ce dernier, embarrassé comme jamais, se gratta la nuque en ricanant nerveusement. Voyant que tous attendaient des explications il prit la direction du salon puis se vautra dans l'un des fauteuils en attendant que tous soient installés. Molly savait que son fils Charlie n'aimait pas s'accrocher aux gens c'est pourquoi il lui sembla logique de demander :

« -Tu as mis enceinte une femme en Roumanie et tu dois te marier avec pour ne pas avoir de problème ? »

Les yeux du rouquin s''agrandirent et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

« -Que..Quoi..Non mais maman ! Ne racontes pas des choses pareilles sinon ma fiancée va me faire dormir sur le canapé avant même d'avoir partagé une chambre ! »

Il avait dit ça avec les yeux rieurs sachant très bien qu'elle en serait capable. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Fred et Georges qui riaient tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait plus s'entendre penser. Il soupira devant autant de moquerie puis se redressa sur son siège.

« -Bref qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre ? Tant qu'on y est.

-Eh bien qui c'est ?

-Vous le saurez bientôt elle me rejoindra ici pour que nous vous expliquions la situation correctement.

-Elle vient quand ?

-Au plus tard dans deux jours. Elle avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

-Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-C'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Elle venait de finir ses études de médicomagie et elle voulait faire un stage qui l'aiderait à intégrer le ministère dans un service précis. Comme par hasard elle a choisi la réserve de dragons dans laquelle je suis et c'est là qu'on a sympathisé. Au début elle m'énervait se croire responsable de nous à chaque fois qu'il y en avait un qui se blessait puis au fur et à mesure j'ai compris que c'était parce que peu à peu elle s'attachait à nous. J'ai donc décidé d'être plus détendu en sa présence puis nous sommes devenus amis. Je dirais que notre relation a évolué quand j'ai manqué de me faire carboniser par un dragon qui venait d'arriver. Je ne sais pas si elle a voulu tenter de se suicider ou de me sauver mais elle m'a foncé dessus au moment où il envoyait son souffle enflammé et m'a percutée de sorte à ce que je me vautre par terre. Bilan des dégâts je n'avais rien mais elle s'était brulée le dos et ses cheveux avaient roussis. Malgré tout je l'ai trouvée mignonne à supplier ses cheveux de redevenir longs. Je pense que depuis ce moment on est devenus encore plus proches. On a décidé de sortir ensemble et ça a duré un peu plus d'un an avant que son stage prenne fin et qu'elle revienne à Londres. Malgré tout nous avons décidé de nous voir dès qu'on pouvait et je lui ai fait ma demande il y a une semaine. Je voulais que les autres sachent qu'elle n'était plus libre et elle m'a fait mettre ma bague bien en vue pour que les filles de Roumanie pigent elles aussi le message. »

Il termina sa tirade par un rire sonore et joyeux. Autour de lui sa famille le regardait avec différentes expressions. Molly et Arthur avaient les yeux qui reflétaient la fierté qu'ils éprouvaient pour leur fils, Ginny était émue par autant de romantisme et les jumeaux avaient un regard de sadique, préparant déjà de nouvelles idées pour faire fuir la prochaine nouvelle Weasley. Le moment de paix ne dura pas longtemps puisque Georges demanda :

« -Elle voulait être affectée à quel service au ministère ?

-Service de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques.

-Eh mais c'est le service d'Hermi ! On va trouver le nom de ta fiancée avant les autres, parole des jumeaux Weasley.

-Je vous mets au défi de trouver. Si vous le faîtes je ferais ce que vous voudrez pendant deux jours !

-Pari tenu ! »

Après d'autres questions sur la fameuse fiancée ils apprirent qu'elle avait 22 ans, qu'elle avait connu la guerre aux côtés du bien et qu'elle était d'origine moldue. Tout le monde supposait une personne différente et Charlie riait intérieurement quand il entendait des phrases du genre : « Oh comme Hermione elles se connaissent peut-être » ou encore des « Née-moldue ? Eh bien manquerait plus qu'elle s'appelle Hermione granger et nous aurions son portrait craché ! » Le rire lui montait dans la gorge mais il se retint pour ne pas dévoiler l'identité de son Élue plus tard. La journée se termina sans encombre et c'est ainsi qu'à la nuit tombée Charlie se coucha dans son ancienne chambre avec comme seule pensée la réaction de sa famille quand ils rencontreraient sa belle. Enfin… rencontrer est un bien grand mot…

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla il sentit un poids sur lui mais avant même d'être en alerte, il reconnut l'odeur de sa princesse. Il la regarda, calée contre son torse, dormant paisiblement.

« -La vue te plait mon chéri ? »

Peut-être pas si paisiblement que ça on dirait. Pris la main dans le sac le rouquin attendit qu'elle soit parfaitement réveillée pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras.

« -Tu m'as manquée. On ne s'est pas vu souvent depuis que je t'ai demandée en mariage.

-Je sais je devais juste régler quelques trucs à propos de mon travail et du projet qui te tiens à cœur.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai convaincu Gringotts d'accepter ta demande de prêt et j'ai réussi à modeler mes horaires de travail. Je tiens donc à t'annoncer en personnes que tu es le nouveau collaborateur de la directrice du service des créatures magiques. De plus le terrain que tu voulais, une centaine de kilomètres au nord de Poudlard, est maintenant tien n'attendant plus que des constructeurs pour monter les abris et les maisons de ta réserve.

-Non vraiment ?

-Eh oui !

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

-Ce n'est pas à la fille d'être hystérique devant ce genre d'annonce ?

-Pas grave. Eh mais attends il faut l'annoncer aux autres ! »

Le dresseur de dragon se précipita vers la sortie mais avant d'atteindre la porte une masse s'abattit sur son dos.

« -Charlie ils doivent tous dormir, il est que 9h.

-Mais non ! Ils sont tous réveillés je parie ! »

Il ne s'éternisa pas plus et courut presque dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine, toujours avec sa fiancée cramponnée à son dos. Elle pleurait de rire devant l'empressement de son amour. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine dans un vacarme assourdissant ils virent qu'effectivement tout le monde était levé et qu'ils avaient l'air particulièrement choqués. Ginny fut la première à se reprendre :

« -Hermione ?! »

S'ensuivit alors un fou rire de la part des jumeaux, les bégaiements d'un Arthur Weasley choqué et le son mat d'une Molly Weasley tombant dans les pommes. Au moins maintenant tous savaient qui était la prochaine nouvelle Mrs Weasley !


End file.
